Interwoven Key-strings
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: Trying to end his life easily, Aomine decided to make a profile for Akashi Seijuro in an online dating site without his consent. Trying to give him an awesome love life, Riko and Kagami made a profile for Kuroko Tetsuya secretly in the same site. The two profiles met, not knowing that both parties are big fat liars. AU


**Title: Interwoven Key-strings**

**Author: Mummified-unicorns**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Pairing/s: Akakuro**

**Warnings: Aomine Daiki's way to end his life with the scissor-wielding man. Akashi's dangerous jealousy. A very little one-sided Aokuro. Revengeful! Aomine.**

**Summary: Trying to end his life easily, Aomine decided to make a profile for Akashi in an online dating site without his consent. Trying to give him an awesome love life, Riko and Kagami made a profile for Kuroko secretly in the same site. The two profiles met, not knowing that both parties are big fat liars. AU**

* * *

Aomine Daiki hates losers. They are the epitome of parasites in this world, as he always says. He hates how they continuously try and revenge themselves, even though it is futile. They are idiots, stupid and narrow-minded group of people. _Oh, how __**he**__ despises them._

That is the sole reason why a dazzling, pink-coloured and heart-infested online dating site is right before his eyes; while he types maliciously the name of the person he _hates _the most.

_Oh, how __**sweet**__ his revenge is._

"You are scaring me, Aominecchi." He moves a step backward as he looks at the ganguro devil. His mischievous chuckle became a full-blown mischievous laugh as he scrolls down the _moe_-fied page and scans it again like a porn-infested site. Kise can see Aomine's potential for thriller movies, maybe he can convince the man to audition next time. But he still needs to make Aomine calm down, because it is getting creepy.

"Aominecchi! You are acting like Akashicchi!" The blonde frets. When Daiki heard the majestic name of 'Akashi-sama', his laugh become louder that Kise swears he saw a pair of long black horns growing from the tan's head. It looks like Akashi really possessed him. Is that the exact meaning of the saying, 'Speak of the devil and he shall come?'

"Kise," Daiki said breathless after a 5-minute long guffaw he had done. "Did you already felt that you want this certain _person_ to suffer in any ways as possible?" Kise is beginning to get worried. He can feel one litre of sweats coming out from his body. He is not interrupting a thriller film, right? "I still ha-"

"Well, I have." He chuckles darkly. He looks at the model with a smirk on his face as he pin points the screen of his blue laptop. In an instant, the blonde glances at the shining website and sees the soon-to-be profile of the person Aomine hates the most.

"You are so dead, Aominecchi." He sighs and looks back at the happy life of the person named Aomine Daiki. He rather sees a thriller movie than a real life homicide.

"I know," he comments "But the second I saw him, I already know that I will die early. It is like seeing the god of death face to face."

"You are so cheesy."

"Anyways, I am not planning to die yet. Man, that guy just needs to get laid!" He types something on his laptop and taps the enter key dramatically. "I am just helping him to make that dream into reality."

"What makes you think that it is his dream to get laid?" He looks at Aomine as he sits next to him.

The other just laughs rowdily. "It is every normal man's dream, Kise!"

"But Akashicchi is not normal, Aominecchi. Actually he is beyond the word 'normal'."

"…That's true."

The model sighs. He should consider having a vacation out of the country and just return if the tan's mutilated body is already buried. Kise doesn't want to get involved, especially if the name Akashi Seijuro is mentioned. Really, only an imbecile, suicidal or just simply a person known as Aomine Daiki can make a profile using the red-headed Devil's name in an online dating site.

"Kise, should I put 'big boobs' in the interests?"

Really...

"Haha! What a weird caption! 'Youre dead' it says. I really don't know what is wrong with the person who made this security crap; I am a human, of course!"

Don't worry, Aomine. Kise will definitely remember your idiotic deeds of 'revenging' yourself to Akashi.

* * *

If there is one thing that Kuroko's friends want to give him, that is a rainbow-filled love life. It is not like they are doing it in a whim or just a horrible past time, they are really trying their very best to make their teal-haired friend happy. Well, it is not like they can recognise the difference between a happy Kuroko and a sad Kuroko, but the way that he is sighing and frowning more often is an alarming state for them. They already tried everything just to lighten his mood; heck, they even collected their allowances and bought a year worth of milkshakes, but it did not change anything at all -but he drank it, definitely. That is why they made a conclusion that what Kuroko Tetsuya needs is a heart-stricken love life.

"Are you sure this is the answer?" Kagami asks the brunette warily. He knows that she is already creepy, but he never knew that she also thinks creepy. Really, in all of the resources in this world, why a freaking dating site?

"Of course! This is the easiest and fastest way to find love. Oh! There are lots of good 'fishes' here." Riko looks at the screen as she scrutinizes the different faces in the lists. Kagami just watches her makes a variety of facial expressions until it turns into pure delight. If happiness is carved on the face of Riko Aida, it only means disaster.

"This is it, Bakagami! Look!" The said person looks at the screen and sees a…guy? But this is for Kuroko, right?

"That" he points out "is a guy. Are you somewhat mistaken?"

"Can you see his face? He is pretty handsome." Oh, he is being ignored. "And those eyes! Can you envisage those eyes of his looking at Kuroko warmly, but deadly for others? The colours of their hair are also compatible! It is like fire and water."

Kagami tries to look again at the person that Riko is describing and that is when he felt a cold air suddenly spreads in their place. He gulps; it seems like he saw the death reaper face to face. He needs to stop the mass execution that he is envisioning.

"Akashi Seijuro? Even his name is handsome. Anyways, let's message him!"

It looks like he is already too late.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is not the jealous type of person. He is quite confident that his trust is hard to break, as long as he knows that he can truly trust the person. But it looks like this weird predicament of his is starting to cloud his senses. He is beginning to think that his lover is cheating on him. He does not know how an idiotic thinking like that passes his mind, it seems so out-of-character for him. Kuroko tries to stop his silliness by reminding his self that his lover is not that kind of person, but just by looking at their pictures and sees how dashing and perfect his lover is, the teal-haired's uncertainty is starting to rise up again. Two weeks had already passed ever since he visited the blunette. After all, his unnoticeable presence is already a big disadvantage for him.

Kuroko can see his friends worrying about him. He tries to cover up his problem, but it looks like the effect is quite opposite; he was consumed by his problem. He does not want his friends to be bothered by his dilemma, because they can do the weirdest conclusions and just makes it more bigger. Kuroko appreciates their concern and is very grateful for having friends like them, but _please_, don't let them do anything unusual.

_Please._

But as he hears the signature laugh of Riko Aida, he knows that he is already too late.

* * *

"Really Aominecchi, are you treating your life just like a trash thinking that you can throw it anywhere!? Treasure your life more!" Kise banters dramatically as he looks at the blue-haired idiot.

"You are just overreacting, Kise." He flings his self down on the couch and opens his bag to get his sinful navy blue laptop. He turns it on and waits for a little bit as he sips the soda he bought from the convenience store.

"Are you sure that you can revenge yourself using that plan of yours?" The blonde flops on the couch next to him and open up his soda.

"Ha! Of course." His laptop blinks open and a picture of a woman in a very provocative pose appears in his screen. Aomine puts down his drink as he opens his web browser. "Once I gave him a hot girlfriend, the oh-so great Akashi Seijuro will bow down and kiss my feet as a thanks for the wonderful thing I had done for him." The online dating site instantaneously comes into sight, making the two looks at it in unison. They can feel their eyes widen as they saw an unread message blinking in their-I mean, Akashi Seijuro's profile.

"T-that is a message, right?" The other just nods as he nervously clicks the pink-coloured envelope.

They are surprised as they saw a picture of a person with a teal-coloured hair, nonchalant eyes with the same colour shade and a straw adorning his lips. "Woah, she's cute." Aomine said dumbfounded.

"Yes, she-…wait, he is not a girl, Aominecchi."

Ignoring Kise, he reads it and saw a heart-filled, XOXO-infested and plagued with emoticons message. And what's with the, '_you make my kokoro go doki-doki_?' Is it a new expression? It seems so out-of-character, but Aomine does not care at all. He is just going to know the person, get some pictures and make him meet the true Akashi; as simple as that.

Daiki taps the reply command button and formulates his message. He needs to keep it clean, simple and Akashi-like, so that no one will know that it is him who is writing the message. He snorts. Well, it is just an easy job to act like the red-head, just be cocky and that is it.

_Hey bby,_

_How r ya? I'm glad ur fne…._

See? What a simple task to do.

* * *

The two blinks as they saw a reply from the message they gave the person named, Akashi Seijuro. The other one opens it happily, while the other silently prays that it is not a letter from hell.

"He replied…?" As they read it, they saw a… very unconstructive letter. Riko sighs as she types her reply. "What the…I really thought that he speaks majestically."

As Kagami looks at the picture of the red-head, he cannot help but feel that he already saw the red-head somewhere.

Somewhere…Like a picture in someone's phone?

Well, he just hopes it's not because he already caught a glimpse of what hell looks like.

* * *

After exchanging a few emails, they started chatting and trading pictures of the unaware victims of theirs. The conversations turned out well, without them knowing that they are just lying to each other. Everything seems following their plans, so they become lay down that they do not expect a certain teal-haired catches a glimpse of the ignored familiar laptop in their classroom. Realising that it belongs to the certain brunette, he goes inside and gets the laptop, making him accidentally opens it and he saw the latest scheme that they are doing. Kuroko can feel his eyes widen as he saw _his _online dating profile and an open chat box with the person named…

"…Akashi Seijuro…?" He frowns as he scrolls up the chat box. There is something suspicious happening inside this little conversation. A small tug in his lips appears as he starts typing in the reply box. There is nothing wrong if Kuroko will spice things up, right? He is just going to warn him on what disaster may happen.

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**__: Hello, Akashi-san._

* * *

Aomine blinks as he saw a reply from the 'girl' he is wooing for already one week. The reply is not unusual, but it seems that it is not the same person he has been talking with. He does not know if he will respond in a different personality or just stay who he is. Aomine's midnight eyes closes as he ponders about the pros and cons, making Kise emits a flabbergasted expression as he saw Aomine as in Aomine Daiki in thinking pose.

"Um..A-aominecchi…" He pokes the other's tan arm warily. "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, Tetsu is kind of different today." Kise wonders why Aomine is still not noticing that Kuroko Tetsuya belongs to the male species, even though he is calling him with a male nickname. The yellow fuzz-ball sighs as he looks at the screen and saw the latest reply of the said person. It looks like he should respect this man. After all, he made Aomine brood over something. "What's wrong with it?"

"Come on! He never calls Akashi, 'Akashi-san'. This reply is too stuck-up, you know." Well, the ganguro has a point. It looks like Aomine is not that simple-minded. "Then, reply a simple one, too. Just be yourself, Aominecchi." He stands up while brushing of the wrinkles of his shirt. "I am going out for a bit."

Daiki just nods as a response. The blonde just shrugs him off and goes out. Well, he hopes everything will be all right when he went back.

_**Akashi Seijuro**__: Hey, Tetsu! How are you?_

* * *

When Kise goes back from his convenience store escapade, he stops for a minute to look at the blue-haired that is still succumb by his conversation with Kuroko. He sets his plastic on the coffee table as he collapses his self on the brown couch. The model opens his soda and sips from it to relieve himself from the 5-minute long walk.

"I think I've fallen in-love." Kise can feel the soda harshly falls down to his throat as he accidentally gulps a large amount. "W-what!? Who!?"

Kise witnessed a once-in-a-rainbow-moon scenario when he saw Aomine goes red in the face and tries to cover it up with his hand, but failing miserably. "K-kuroko Tetsuya" He mutters as he looks at the pink chat box.

Okay, Kise Ryouta does not know what just happened when he went out for a little while, but before all of that, he needs to tell him the obvious truth that… "Kurokocchi is a male."

"Huh!? Do you think that I am an idiot, Kise? Of course, I know." _Yes, I do think._

"Since when?"

"…Just recently." _See?_

Kise sighs as he places his soda aside. "So what are you planning, Aominecchi? I thought that this is all for your 'revenge' to Akashicchi."

"I know." Aomine pinches the bridge of his nose as he puts down the screen of his laptop. "He even wants us to meet-"

"You mean, Akashicchi."

The tan frowns. "Yeah, whatever. He wants to meet _Akashi_ tomorrow afternoon in the restaurant he just mentioned."

Kise gets his soda again and drinks it while looking at the dejected teen. How harsh one-sided love is. Oh well, he might have a chance if Kuroko will not like Akashi and if he will tell the whole truth.

The blonde suddenly felt a cold- no, freezing air seeps inside the apartment. Maybe the windows are just open and not because of certain red-haired's presence.

He _really _hopes.

* * *

When Akashi saw the laptop charger of a particular tan male on one of the library tables, he immediately decided to bring it back to its owner. He is quite in the good mood, so why not make other people experience how good Akashi Seijuro is? As he opens the mahogany door of Aomine's apartment, he catches a glimpse of the blonde and the embarrass voice of Aomine.

"I think I've fallen in-love." _Oh_. It looks like Akashi heard something interesting. He closes the door a little bit to conceal his presence.

It never occurred to him that Aomine will say something about love. That person is known for his playboy antics, making him jump into different relationships and earning a bad name. Akashi releases a chuckle as he glances at the somewhat dejected male. This is really interesting and of course, the person he fall in-love with is already respectable in Akashi's eyes.

"K-kuroko Tetsuya."

Oh. So it is a male. This is quite unexpected for a person like Aomine. Ever since he met him, he already knows the infatuation of the said man to the female anatomy. He is actually not keeping it a secret; therefore everyone will definitely be astounded if they hear it. He smiles as he felt contented in what he just heard….not!

He forgot to ponder about Aomine's love interest's name. The name is so eerily familiar. He can feel his dichromatic eyes widens as everything falls into pieces. It seems like his good mood clouded his mind so much that he forget _that _name.

Yes, _his _name.

"But he is responding to you positively right, Aominecchi?"

"Yeah. We do enjoy each other's company, I guess."

And the **_Devil_** opens the door widely.

* * *

Kuroko sighs as he looks at the ticking clock inside his classroom. It is already getting late and he still needs to cook dinner. The teal-haired in an instant turns off the laptop and brings it together with him as he goes to the room where his friends are currently residing. When he opened the door, he smiles a little bit, knowing that no one noticed him. Kuroko puts the laptop on the empty space near the brunette. The chocolate orbs widens as she saw Kuroko looking at him with the same impassive eyes.

"Wha-! Y-you are here! When? How?" Kuroko really loves the flabbergasted faces of his victims.

"I entered using the door and walked a little bit to get here in front of you." He comments indifferently. Seeing that his two friends are still looking at him like he is well-known serial killer, he decided to drop the bomb.

"Akashi-kun is quite interesting, isn't he?"

"Haha! You are right, Ku-…Eh!?"

The phantom trickster closes the door as he left. He still needs to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner.

* * *

Kuroko was greatly surprised to see that _he _is here. He accidentally dumps his bag full of ingredients on the floor and blinks several times, trying to see if the person in front of him is part of his imagination. He is sitting on the black couch while looking at him with the same piercing eyes of his. As always, Kuroko still find him dashing and majestic just like the first time he laid his nonchalant eyes on him. Kuroko's hand unconsciously twitches as he saw those silky red locks he always wants to touch. He should stop staring, but he cannot help but miss the person in front of him.

"Are you cheating on me, Tetsuya?" It looks like this is really his imagination. He cannot imagine those words emit from the red-head's lips. The other just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Kuroko's confused face is adorable, but he is an impatient person so he will just look at his lover's cuteness later. On the bed. "I am real, Tetsuya. I am not just a mere imagination of yours."

"I am not doing such thing behind you, Akashi-kun." He tilts his head slightly as he became more confused by the person in front of him. Akashi can feel a blood trickling from his nose making him pinch the bridge of his nose harder.

"Well, I think I am in the position to ask that though. Are you cheating on me?"

It is now Akashi's turn to be confused. Is he not giving Kuroko enough attention for him to contemplate silly things like that? "What makes you say that?"

"You are barely visits me, Akashi-kun. Of course it will lead me to misunderstanding that you are cheating on me." The blunette reaches down to get the ignored plastic bag.

Okay. It never crosses his mind that Kuroko has the capabilities to think like that. Is he looking at the mirror recently? Because he knows that it is Akashi Seijuro who needs to guard his lover more. Just like what had happened in the earlier incident. Yes, his _late _friend. "I am not, Tetsuya. Do you think lowly of me?"

"Then, do you think lowly of me too, Akashi-kun?" Akashi smiles. He just remembers why he fall in-love with this person and Kuroko did the trick again. Can anyone refresh his memory on how he found a rare jewel like this teal-haired lover of his? Midorima is right; Capricorn and Aquarius are compatible with each other.

"What are you going to do with Daiki? He is quite in-love with you." Kuroko blinks again as he is trying to remember who is that 'Daiki' person. Damn, Akashi's patience is getting thinner as he is seeing more of the blunette's cute antics again. That is the sole reason he is not visiting Kuroko often or else he cannot control his self on doing 'it' everyday.

"Oh, the 'Akashi-kun' there. Are you jealous?" He releases a teasing smile as he puts his grocery in the kitchen.

"Of course, I am." He smirks as he looks at the look-a-like dog of Kuroko who has his own world together with its ball. Maybe he should buy a dog who looks like him so that Nigou will not be alone.

"Then what are you going to do to him?"

Akashi glances up and saw Kuroko looking at him. Oh, he is going to do many things involving that particular ganguro; if, he will still wake up from his stage of coma. "Want to know?" His signature devilish smirk widens. He just remembered a sweet memory of his when he 'accidentally' pushed Kuroko's experiment partner from the 11th floor for looking at the blunette's suggestively.

"Never mind." The other shrugs.

_Sometimes, Akashi-kun is not romantic at all._

* * *

Kuroko huffs irritatingly as he glares at the glass door of a certain restaurant. He already had a long day ever since that online dating hoax started. It also did not help him when Akashi visited him unexpectedly and only stayed two hours in his apartment. Then, when the only stress-reliever premium milkshakes he is expecting to help him is not available, he knows that this is exactly not his day. He is kicking the innocent rock on the road when his phone vibrates from his pocket. He swishes it out and sees a message from Riko, reminding him of the appointment he have with 'Akashi-kun'. As he remembers the man, a scowl immediately graces his face. Akashi will not come definitely, because he just told Kuroko that he had an urgent work in Kyoto. It looks like the one he will meet up with is Aomine.

Kuroko puts his phone back in its original place as he walks dejectedly on the path leading to the designated meeting place.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Akashicchi?" The model looks warily at the mountain of frothy drinks that the red-head bought earlier this day. He does not know why he bought so much and he even paid the resto not to sell the same beverages for today.

"Do you doubt my decisions, Ryouta?" Akashi comments as he arranges his neck tie in front of the mirror.

The blonde immediately shakes his head, remembering the 'accident' last night. "But why milkshakes?"

"Just wait and see…" He looks at his watch and realises that it is still too early. "Ryouta, any news about…_Daiki_?" Kise swears that he saw a smirk of a veteran serial killer when the name of Aomine slips from his mouth.

"T-the doctor declared him as brain dead." In an instant, the door of the room opens and a mummified Aomine suddenly appears. "A-aominecchi!"

"You are quite mistaken, Ryouta. Daiki cannot be declared brain dead,"The devil comments. "Because he does not have one."

"What do you mean, Akashi!?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Kuroko is already waiting inside the restaurant for already fifteen minutes, but there are still no signs of someone familiar with him. If he is the milkshakes-packed Kuroko Tetsuya, he can wait whenever and wherever you want to. He sighs and grabs his bag until someone's voice stop him.

"Are you waiting for someone, Tetsuya?" The blunette sharply turns around and saw him.

"Akashi-kun…?" He sits in front of him and pushes the glass of the mouth-watering drink to Kuroko. He is still confused why his lover is here, even though he should be in Kyoto right now.

"What am I going to do with this?" Contrast to what he is saying, he already grabs the glass and starts drinking. He knows this certain taste, this is definitively the premium milkshakes that he truly loves. He glares at the person in front of him, he knew it. This person is involved when he saw the terrified faces of the crews inside that restaurant.

The taller of the two just smirks. "Let us play a game Tetsuya. I am going to give you a _lots_ of those, if.." Kuroko grumbles. This Devil lover of his sometimes pisses him off. "you are going to kiss me in public. I mean, right now." He pulls the empty glass. "Not peck. Kiss." He smirks.

"Aomine-kun is involve in this, right?"

The Devil smirks widely.

* * *

"Woah! In spite of his cute face he can drink them that fast? As expected of Kurokocchi!" Aomine grabs the telescope from the model and searches for the said person. He wonders why Akashi told them to watch here, the farthest table when they can seat in much more nearer station. He huffs. How can he watch Tetsu's cuteness in such way?

"Why did Akashicchi told us that he is not the Kurokocchi we are expecting?"

"No one know what is going inside his mind, Kise. Don't try to de-"

Aomine froze when he saw what the man of his dreams just done to the red-head. He removes the telescope from his eyes and throws it on the annoying blond head. He walks out wimping.

"Wha- Why did you did that Aominecchi!? Wait! You already going? You cannot go alone! The doctor told me that most of your bones are broken!" He just ignored the blond.

Kise sighs and looks at the telescope, focusing at the duo who are kissing...!? "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-urokocchi!"

So that is why he bought those milkshakes.

* * *

This man really knows how to make Kuroko do anything. If only milkshakes are not involved, Kuroko will definitely..._definitely_...do nothing. We are talking about Akashi Seijuro, dimwits.

That is why he clenches his fists on the red-head's collar and brushes his own with those thin lips he already kissed plethora of times. Akashi cups the blunette's cheeks and answers him harder while looking at those widened midnight eyes.

_See? His mine, Daiki._

The smaller of the two ends it with a small lingering kiss. Kuroko releases his collar and puts up his poker face to hide the redness of his face. Akashi stands up and places a single key on the table.

"What is that, Akashi-kun?"

"Your things are already in my apartment." The red-head walks out and stops when he realises that the other is not following him. He sighs.

"Let us continue this in _our _house, Tetsuya." He continues to walk and smugly smiles when he successfully made his lover blush.

_What a bloody Devil..._

* * *

**A/N: So...Thank you guys for reading until the end! I am truly grateful!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
